The hospitality industry, e.g. the hotel industry, offers a wake-up service to its guests. Typically this wake-up service is provided by ringing a bedside telephone at a predetermined time, to alarm the guest that it is time to wake up. Unfortunately, being awakened by a loud telephone ring can be quite startling and uncomfortable to the guest. Accordingly, there is a need for a better way of providing a wake-up service.